


Sonic Boom

by randomling



Series: Lance In Space [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Popslash
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC really likes the Doctor's equipment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonic Boom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelate/gifts).



"It's a _sonic_ screwdriver?" said JC. He was twisting it around and around in his hand like a baton: a little metal tube, about the size of a real screwdriver, with a couple of buttons on the handle and a blue light on the business end. "Like, it works on sound?"

"Yes," said the Doctor, holding the TARDIS door open with one hand.

The Doctor sounded pretty exasperated, but JC officially didn't care. He thumbed one of the buttons experimentally and it made a brief whining sound. The console gave an answering bleep. "This is _so cool,"_ he said, grinning.

The Doctor grinned back, let go of the door and leaned back against the railing. "It's not bad," he said.

JC thumbed the other button; nothing happened. He rested against the console and frowned down at it. "How's it work?" he asked.

"It's very complex," the Doctor said. He joined JC at the console and took JC's wrist loosely in one hand. He was a couple of inches taller than JC, just the perfect height to lean up and kiss. "You use this button," he said, pointing with the long fingers of his other hand, "to change the setting, and this one to activate." He moved his head a little to look at the screwdriver's handle. "That's setting four one eight."

"What does it do?"

"Try it," said the Doctor, brown eyes lighting up; JC grinned and thumbed the activation button. The blue light brightened and the screwdriver emitted a low hum.

JC looked around in wonder as the walls of the TARDIS gently lit up. "Low vibration setting," the Doctor said, smiling. He stroked the underside of JC's wrist, just gently, with his thumb, his other hand gently caressing the console. "She likes it."

Impusively, JC put his free hand on the back of the Doctor's neck. When he put on a little pressure, the Doctor didn't resist, bending his head until JC could kiss him, soft and careful. The Doctor moved his hand from the console to JC's waist, and he didn't stop moving his thumb absently on the sensitive skin of JC's wrist. Finally, feeling warm all through, JC pulled back. "You're gonna have to show me what this baby can do," JC said.

The Doctor, though, had turned his head to look beyond the console, to the couch. Lance's jacket was folded over his laptop on the seat. Urgently, the Doctor said, "Later. We have to go."

JC passed him the sonic screwdriver, and he pocketed it hurriedly as he swept past JC and back to the door. JC followed him. "Do you really think he's alive?" JC asked. "Because..."

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door, then turned and grinned at JC. Suddenly JC wondered how Lance lived with them: that quicksilver mind, the unpredictable back-and-forth, the quiet moments, the loneliness. He was a beautiful man, and the British accent made him want to melt sometimes, but then sometimes he would look at you, and it was like staring into the Grand Canyon. This was one of those moments. "You've got a funny way of surviving, you lot," he said, and disappeared through the door.

Lance had always been the tough one. JC steeled himself with a deep breath and followed the Doctor into the unknown.


End file.
